Lima Peluru
by Renxinon
Summary: Lima peluru, lima memori.


**Yo, saya membuat cerita ini saat setelah membaca sebuah puisi berjudul 'Lima Pelor' karya Anatoli Softronow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lima Peluru<strong>

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) CFM, Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

><p>—Aku menekan pelatuk pistolku.<p>

**'DORR!'**

Peluru yang keluar dari pistolku melesat cepat mengenai lengan kanan pemimpin dari organisasi itu—organisasi yang membuatku kehilangan semuanya.

"Peluru pertama ini, untuk membalas hilangnya—ukh, meninggalnya Ayahku." Ucapku dingin.

Si Pemimpin itu—Edward Hunberg, hanya terdiam sambil memegangi lengannya yang bersimbah darah.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ayah!" Aku berlari bersama saudara kembarku—Rin, menuju Ayah yang baru pulang dan memeluknya.<p>

"Selamat datang Ayah." Dari belakangku, kakakku—Miku, mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Selamat datang, Kaito." Ibu yang sedang merajut sebuah selimut di sebuah kursi ikut mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" Seru Ayah riang, seperti biasanya.

"Ayo, biar Ayah memainkan biola lagi untuk kalian." Ayah berjalan menuju kotak biolanya dan dengan lembut mengangkat biolanya.

—Lalu Ayah duduk di sebuah kursi dan menaruh biolanya di ujung dagu. Aku dan Rin duduk di depan Ayah, siap mendengarkan.

Ayah mulai menjulurkan penggesek dan menariknya di sepanjang dawai. Not berirama jernih pun berlantun. Tapi kali ini nadanya terdengar sangat menyedihkan, biasanya Ayah membuat nada yang bersemangat dan membuat aku dan Rin menari-nari riang ditemani tepukan tangan kak Miku dan nyanyian Ibu.

Ayah terus menggesek dawai, sementara aku dan Rin hanya menggerakkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sampai akhirnya Ayah berhenti. Aku mendengar Ayah bergumam "selamat tinggal".

"Eh? Ayah bilang apa?" Tanya Rin, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar jelas gumaman Ayah.

"Ah! Tidak bilang apa-apa!" Ayah tersenyum. Aku hanya menatap Ayah heran.

—Semuanya terasa aneh sekarang. Ayah memainkan lagu yang sedih, Ibu tidak menyanyi lagi dan kak Miku tetap sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya.

Aneh.

"Sudah anak-anak, ini waktunya kalian tidur." Ibu bangkit dari kursi dan mengantar aku dan Rin ke kamar.

Tengah malam aku terbangun untuk mengambil minum di dapur, tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering.

"Jadi kau harus pergi besok?"

—Tidak sengaja aku mendengar Ibu berbicara di kamarnya.

"Iya—jika aku tidak pergi, maka satu keluarga ini yang akan dibunuh." Itu suara Ayah.

—Mau pergi kemana Ayah? Untuk apa? Lalu apa maksudnya kami semua akan dibunuh?

"Tapi—,"

"Ah sudahlah, tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku ambil air dulu di dapur." Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menjauhi kamar Ayah, kembali ke kamarku. Aku tahu pasti Ayah sudah mengetahui ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan dia dengan Ibu.

Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa hausku, aku berusaha kembali tidur. Tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk—besok bukanlah hari yang baik.

"Nah semua, Ayah pergi dulu ya!" Ayah tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Tapi aku melihat matanya sedikit berbinang-binang. Ayah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kami satu _per _satu. Aneh, biasanya Ayah mengatakan "sampai jumpa", bukan "selamat tinggal".

"Kau anak yang nakal ya...," bisik Ayah setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.

"..." aku hanya diam sambil memandang Ayah.

Ayah berjalan menjauhi rumah. Jauh, semakin jauh-dan sekarang sosok Ayah sudah hilang.

Aku melihat Ibu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sementara kak Miku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rin? Dia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menatap padang rumput luas yang ada di sekitar rumah kami.

Sementara aku gelisah sendiri, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi—atau memang sudah terjadi.

Aku mencoba bertanya pada Ibu dan kak Miku tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka hanya menjawab "tidak ada apa-apa" sambil tersenyum aneh.

Malamnya aku dan Rin menunggu Ayah pulang. Tapi berjam—jam _pun_ Ayah tak kunjung datang.

Besoknya aku dan Rin kembali menunggu, tapi Ayah tetap belum pulang.

Besoknya, besok dan besok—aku dan Rin tetap menunggu. Tapi—Ayah tetap tak kunjung datang.

Sampai akhirnya, Ibu memberitahu aku dan Rin tentang apa yang terjadi.

—Saat itu juga, aku mengerti. Ayah tidak akan pernah pulang lagi kerumah.

Karena, Ayah sudah menghilang.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
